Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie Sequel!
Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie Sequel! is (what else?) the anticipated sequel to Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie. Set after the series finale of Second Helping, it focuses on Elmo and his buddies as they attempt to create another version of Olimar's home planet after the original was destroyed by Princess Luna. Plot Following the destruction of Olimar's home planet of Hocotate (at the hooves and stomach of Princess Luna), Elmo and his pals offer a solution; they decide to recreate Hocotate for their pathetic friend. They soon head back to Earth and get the materials needed to build a planet. However, a scary Kaiju is watching them, planning to destroy their work. Elmo soon gets Chris Chan to help rebuild Hocotate, but Chris is soon distracted when Rainbow Dash and Applejack pass by. Chris takes off after them, hoping to get lucky with the two ponies, leaving Elmo and friends to remake Hocotate alone. Flapjack complains that he does not like this "ADVENTURE!", but his friends tell him to be quiet. Things get worse when a huge snowstorm covers the area, but wait! Elmo and company soon encounter their old friend Olaf the Snowman, who offers to help our retarded "heroes". However, over the course of the few days, the weather begins warming up again. Olaf soon heads for the Canadian North, leaving Elmo and the gang (once again) by themselves constructing a planet alone. They soon find themselves almost finished, and all they need to do is add some water. Suddenly, Knifehead pops up and begins to attack the 4 weirdos. He then slashes off a chunk of the nearly finished Hocotate, severely hindering the progress Elmo and the gang made. After a few more beatings, Knifehead gets bored and finally leaves. Elmo, Flap, and Chowder soon go to Chris' house to see if he has something to help put Hocotate back together, leaving Olimar to guard his planet by himself. A few minutes later, Elmo, Flap, and Chowder return with some glue, scotch tape, and frosting that Chris gave them. Chris soon arrives to help them out, since he couldn't get lucky with Rainbow Dash and Applejack. The 2 ponies eventually show up, and hide in a bush so that the manchild wouldn't get them. Elmo decides to fix Hocotate by using frosting insted of the glue or scotch tape, since he thinks it will stay together alot better. Suddenly, Princess Luna arrives on the scene. Olimar, enraged at her entrance, angrily asks why she ate his home planet. She then replies that she was extremely hungry, and Hocotate was in close range. She also adds that it tastes like cookies and cream. During the fiasco, Chris suddenly sees Rainbow and Applejack coming out of the bush to see what was happening, and they soon see him and take off in a flash. Upon seeing Chris chasing the 2, Luna zaps him, sending him back to his filthy house. She then prepares to eat Hocotate once more, but Olimar soon leaps on his newly constructed planet, in an attempt to stop her from devouring it. His efforts are fruitless, and Luna just eats Hocotate, with Olimar on it! Realizing how pathetic the situation is, Luna soon leaves with a belly full of planet and Olimar. Elmo, Flap, and Chowder soon leave to go back to Elmo's World, since they can't do anything to get their space midget friend out. The next day, they are about to go have a massive seizure when who else but Olimar shows up! They asked him how he managed to escape, which he said he would rather not talk about it. They instead asked what it was like inside Luna's stomach, but before he could answer, she crashes in to finish what she started! Luna then begins chasing Elmo and his pals. THE END? Characters *Elmo: the most scorned Muppet in the universe. *Flapjack: an annoying sailor boy who loves ADVENTURE!!!! *Olimar: the most pathetic thing in the universe. His home planet of Hocotate was eaten by Princess Luna, so they try to remake it. *Chowder: an obese purple creature who enjoys eating. *Chris Chan: everyone's favorite manchild. He helps Elmo and the gang remake Hocotate, but gets distracted by his "interests". *Olaf the Snowman: an annoying snowman. He appears when the area is engulfed in a snowstorm. *Rainbow Dash: the fastest pony on wings! She avoids getting raped by Chris Chan. *Applejack: the best farmer in Equestria. She also avoids Chris with Rainbow. *Knifehead: a frightening Kaiju. He wants to stop Elmo and friends in their pathetic attempt at creating a planet. *Princess Luna: an awesome Princess and co-ruler of Equestria. She originally ate Olimar's planet, and won't hesitate at doing it again! Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Everybody Hates Elmo